


Baking Cookies

by liberum_arbitrium



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberum_arbitrium/pseuds/liberum_arbitrium





	Baking Cookies

_**John** _

I rolled around our shared bed and suddenly craved for cookies. After much debating with myself, I put on my pink apron and looked for Alexander- bringing a blue apron for him. I was very fond of creation; cooking, baking, drawing, painting, writing, pottery- the sorts. I wanted Alexander to join me! So that he would see why I indulged in these various hobbies. He didn't seem interested in making any of them a hobby, aside from writing and pottery- in fact, he writes every chance he gets and pottery is how he makes those literary universes a 'reality.' I find him in his study, as expected.

"Alex, let's make food." I tapped on his shoulder repeatedly.

"No."

"Let's make food."

"I'm busy."

"But, I want cookies.." I whined, I knew I was annoying him. "We have enough to make a batch.."

"Babygirl, stop. Let me finish my work." He sighed.

"I- Fine." I sulked. Hopefully, my turtle could help me feel better and would love to watch me bake.

"Hey," he called and I turned around to face him dejectedly. "Sorry, I love you, okay?"

I nodded and hummed sadly, walking to the pantry to fetch the ingredients. I put Heathers on, put Sazso's turtle tank on a counter, adjacent the counter I worked on, and begin with the mise en place. 3 1/4 flour; 2 eggs; 1 cup butter; 1/4 maple syrup; 1 teaspoon vanilla; 2 teaspoons cornstarch; 1 teaspoon baking powder; 1 teaspoon baking soda; 1 teaspoon salt; 2 cups of s- I start coughing and keeled over.

I heard a pair of footsteps rush downstairs and watched Alexander run to me in worry and pick me up. I tried to giggle but I'm cut off by another coughing fit. 

"John? What happened?" He looks down at me as he places me on our bed.

"I don't know.." I shut my eyes and sigh. Alex lays by me and pulls me close. He rubs my back, his breathing lulling me unconscious.

As soon as I woke, I took a whiff of the air and recognized the sweet smell. Alexander must have seen the ingredients and continued for me. I instantly smile at the thought.

I struggled to get up but rushed to run into the arms of my lover. "Alexander, what..?"

"Okay, I didn't know what else was missing but I mixed those, then added more of this and it resulted in kinda-cookies!" I chuckled at his attempt of an explanation. "Hey, I still tried! You really wanted me to help and you fell asleep, so.."

"Thanks, love. I really appreciate you doing this." I kissed his cheek and grinned at his expression. After 2 years of being together, I can still make him go this red. "So, how is it?"

"Actually, I wanted you to taste it first." He fiddled with the blue apron he wore, I grinned.

I took a cookie, shoved it in my mouth then kissed him. "Well?"

"Well, it's not bad..?" He struggled to compliment his own work. "What do you think?"

"Salty. Like you, love."

"Fuck. Was the missing ingredient sugar, and not salt, then?"

"Yes."

"It's my first time!"

"I know, love. No need to justify yourself."

"Can we just get store-bought cookies?"

"Of course."

"Then get ready, I don't wanna leave without you."

"We'll work on your baking skills later."

"Oh, yes. Please."


End file.
